


Age of the Geek

by IreneADonovan



Series: Banned Together Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Censorship, Digital Art, Gen, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Alec Hardison from LeverageAn edit I did for the Banned Together Bingo just before it was suspended. Now adding it to the event collection.
Series: Banned Together Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Age of the Geek

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the event had been suspended literally minutes after completing this. This was done for the square "promoting hackers," which has now been renamed "clever criminals." Hackers made me instantly think of Alec Hardison from Leverage, and clever criminals fits him as well.


End file.
